Fredo Acciaioli
(This character was created by Belle Linda) History Fredo Acciaioli is an Italian-born Pure-Blood Metamorphamagus and a very Dark wizard. What needs to be understood is that Acciaioli is an Italian name derived from the word axe, and the man who bears that name, Fredo was and still is a head hunter. This man is also a whore, he isn't very choosy about his "lovers" either. The man known as Fredo is a bisexual, he refers to himself as a tri-sexual. Depending on the beauty of his paramour of the moment, he is truly liable to "try anything". His sexual appetite has gotten him into a lot of trouble. His type of Dark Wizardry started when he began to quickly eliminate the woman who would carry his child. Any women stupid enough to come to Fredo, and admit to her "condition", and his paternal link were always, without hesitation murdered in uniquely gruesome ways. Most often by Fredo himself, whether they tried to run or his true preference, or when they chose to fight back. He liked to let them plead with him, and at times he even let them believe in the complete falsehood that he, would be there alongside mother and her unborn child. His chasing yet another woman across Europe is how he met the one woman, he knows of, who carried his first child to term. The Greek muggle by the name of Giuliana Kokinos. Guiliana was a dancer, and Fredo loved a woman who knew how move. It meant that if she had to fighting for her life she would have something to offer in terms of defense. Fredo and Guiliana were together for months, they met regularly, and frequently. It wasn't until he felt the child inside her that he became suspicious. Guiliana didn't know she was pregnant, it was Fredo that told her. By this time it too late for Guiliana to be rid of the child, and live through it. Fredo did what he always did. He made sure Guiliana stopped breathing. Following her, because like most of his prey, she ran. Throughout Greece, and deep into Molise, closer to his old stomping grounds in Italy. Guiliana trapped herself in the exact place Fredo killed the first woman to make the mistake of getting pregnant. He ripped the fully formed baby girl from the gaping hole in her mother's belly. And her left Guiliana to die without seeing her child. Lucia Maria Raniera D'Ambrosio, is the name the child, his child has. As Fredo intended the baby to die he had an uncharacteristic change of heart when the newborn baby looked at him with his blue eyes and morphed matching the skin, hair, and eye color of the form he was currently assuming. Feeling something he never felt before he let her live. Taking her to a Muggle city and leaving her with the most ordinary people he could find Elmo and Oria D'Ambrosio. He didn't know these people, and he didn't know if they knew anything about magic, he did watch them. A few days he kept the nameless baby girl by his side before leaving her on the doorstep of the country house in Tuscany. |-|Etymology= Fredo Acciaioli |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance FredotheAxe1.jpg FredotheAxe2.jpg Personality Fredo Acciaioli is not his name. He assumed it as a child, as a teen before he became the man performing the monstrous activities he enjoys to this day. He has a morbid sense of humor, despicable acts such as torture and mutilation are comedic to him. He is deadly with one faltering and very mysterious weakness, his one living bastard child. The daughter he tore from the hole in he left her mother with. The intention he had was to kill the child as he had already done to her mother, which had come to be the customary "ending" of his romantic relationships. He has not come to regret his decision, he has come to use the girl as his most loyal disciple. Fredo is remorseless, poisonous, and deathly secretive. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EESM